dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Productions
Ocean Productions, Inc. (also known as Ocean Group, Ocean Studios, Ocean Media or simply Ocean) is a Canadian production company based in Vancouver, British Columbia that acquires rights for foreign animated properties and localizes them for distribution in Canada and US. They are best known for their dubs of the Dragon Ball franchise. Company information Ocean has distributed thousands of animation properties to its partners and clients. Ocean also distributes overseas home video in Canada, the US and Japan. Production services include voice recording, ADR, translation, scriptwriting, and video editing for animated TV series, films and video games. A great deal of their work is produced at Ocean Studios Ltd. in Vancouver as well as Blue Water Studios in Calgary. Work on the series The Ocean Group dub originated as an edited 13 episode dub of Dragon Ball produced by BLT Productions and Texas-based company Funimation during 1995. This dub was cancelled due to poor ratings, with FUNimation and Ocean moving onto Dragon Ball's more action oriented sequel Dragon Ball Z in 1996. This dub of Dragon Ball Z, which was produced by Funimation and Saban Entertainment, only covered the first 67 episodes (which were edited down to 53) and was cancelled in 1998 once again due to poor ratings. During 1998 uncut Ocean dubs of the first 3 Dragon Ball Z movies were also produced by FUNimation. FUNimation then decided to dub the rest of the series with cheaper, non-union Texas-based voice actors due to financial constraints.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/newbie/''[[Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition]]'' booklet In 2000 Ocean teamed up with AB Groupe and Westwood Media to create an alternate English dub for the Androids and Buu arcs. Censoring and script changes myth Ocean are often blamed for much of the censorship and inaccuracies found in the first 67 episodes of Dragon Ball Z, although in reality they were not involved at all in a production aspect. The censorship was instead being demanded by distributors Saban, and was enforced by FUNimation (FUNimation was also responsible for the scripts). List of works These series were recorded/dubbed by either Ocean Studios or Westwood Studios, which uses Vancouver-based voice actors in their productions. Western Animation *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Baby Looney Tunes *Being Ian *Captain N: The Game Master *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot *Cybersix *Darkstalkers *Dinosaur Train *Double Dragon *Dr. Dimensionpants *Dragon Tales *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Edgar & Ellen *Endangered Species *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *George of the Jungle *Hot Wheels *Hulk vs. Thor *Hulk vs. Wolverine *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Johnny Test *Kate & Mim-Mim *Kid vs. Kat *Kong: The Animated Series *Lalaloopsy *The Little Prince *Mega Man *Mummies Alive! *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *NASCAR Racers *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Planet Hulk *Pucca *Rated A for Awesome *ReBoot *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends *SheZow *Slugterra *Sonic Underground *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Street Fighter *Supernoobs *Tara Duncan *Thor: Tales of Asgard *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Voltron Force *X-Men: Evolution *Yakkity Yak Anime *.hack//Roots (Bandai Entertainment) *A Chinese Ghost Story (Viz Media) *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Geneon) *Beyblade Burst (Sunrights Inc./Hasbro) *Black Lagoon (Geneon) *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (FUNimation) *Boys Over Flowers (Viz Media) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Geneon/Nelvana) *Death Note (Viz Media) *Dog Soldier (Central Park Media) *Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation/Saban (Episodes 1-67 edited into 53 episodes), AB Distribution/Westwood Media (Episodes 108-276) *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (Pioneer/Geneon) *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (FUNimation/Saban, Pioneer/Geneon) *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (Pioneer/Geneon) *Dragon Drive (Bandai Entertainment) *Earth Maiden Arjuna (Bandai Entertainment) *Elemental Gelade (Geneon) *Escaflowne: The Movie (Bandai Entertainment) *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf (Viz Media) *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (Viz Media) *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (Viz Media) *Galaxy Angel (Bandai Entertainment) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man (Bandai Entertainment) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Individual Eleven (Bandai Entertainment) *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (Bandai Entertainment) *Green Legend Ran (Pioneer/Geneon) *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Bandai Entertainment) *The Hakkenden (Pioneer/Geneon) *The Humanoid (Central Park Media) *Hamtaro (Viz Media) *Hikaru No Go (Viz Media) *Human Crossing (Geneon) *Infinite Ryvius (Bandai Entertainment) *InuYasha (Viz Media) *InuYasha: The Final Act (Viz Media) *Jin-Roh (Bandai Entertainment) *Junkers Come Here (Bandai Entertainment) *Kishin Corps (Pioneer/Geneon) *Little Battlers eXperience (Dentsu) *Maison Ikkoku (Viz Media) *Master Keaton (Pioneer/Geneon) *Mermaid's Scar (Viz Media) *MegaMan NT Warrior (Viz Media) *Mobile Suit Gundam (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (with Blue Water Studios) (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Bandai Entertainment) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Bandai Entertainment) *Monster Rancher (Bohbot Entertainment) *Nana (Viz Media) *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (Viz Media) *Please Save My Earth (Viz Media) *Popotan (Geneon) *Powerpuff Girls Z! (Turner Entertainment) *Project A-ko (OVAs: Central Park Media) *Project ARMS (Viz Media) *Ranma ½ (Viz Media) *Ronin Warriors (Cinar/Bandai Entertainment) *Saber Marionette J (Bandai Entertainment) *Sanctuary (Viz Media) *Shakugan no Shana (Season One) (Geneon) *Silent Mobius (Bandai Entertainment) *The SoulTaker (Pioneer/Geneon) *Sword of the Stranger (Bandai Entertainment) *The Story of Saiunkoku (Geneon) *Tetsujin 28 (Geneon) *Trouble Chocolate (Viz Media) *Tokyo Underground (Geneon) *Ultimate Teacher (Central Park Media) *Video Girl Ai (Viz Media) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Bandai Entertainment) *Zoids: New Century Zero (Viz Media) They have recorded the voices for video games such as InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, InuYasha: Feudal Combat, InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo, Mobile Suit Gundam: Never Ending Tomorrow, Gundam Battle Assault, Gregory Horror Show, Crimson Tears, and Dynasty Warriors Gundam (1, 2, & 3). See also *AB Group *Blue Water dub *BLT Productions Ltd. *Funimation *Funimation dub *Ocean Group dubs *Saban Entertainment References Category:Companies